All You Wanted
by Chocolate Star
Summary: Usagi is a happy go lucky girl always willing to help out a friend in need, Mamoru a man with a dark past and many secrets, what happens when their worlds collide? *written as a songfic*


Title:All You Wanted  
Author:Chocolate Star  
Genre:Songfic, Romance, Action/Adventure  
Rating:PG  
Date Started:3-21-02  
Date Ended:4-1-02  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey minna! Here's a song fic for ya! Its for All You Wanted by Michelle Branch! I hope you all like it! *winks*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer:   
  
As much as I hate to say this  
I don't own Sailormoon  
Naoko Takeuchi has rights   
To this wonderful cartoon (Anime really but that doesn't rhyme!)  
  
Michelle Branch sang the song  
And the lyrics are not mine  
But I used them in this fic  
'Cause it fit it just fine  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A penny for your thoughts," came a deep voice from behind me.  
  
I turned around in my bench to see who it was. Chiba Mamoru, the hottest guy in all of Tokyo. He was also Tuxedo Mask but he didn't know I knew. Either did anyone else.  
  
"Hello Mamoru."  
  
He took a seat beside me.  
"You looked so lost in thought Usagi, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing I really want to talk about Mamoru. Sometimes things just creep up on me, and it just gets to me."  
  
'I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away'  
  
"Yea," he said as he nodded. "It's hard to deal with it at times."  
  
I nodded, Mamoru had no one in his life. No parents, no siblings, no relatives. I gazed out again at the lake. The sun was setting. This was my favorite time to be here.  
  
"Mamoru-san how was it when you were growing up?"  
  
He looked at me curiously.  
  
"I was just wondering how you ended up as you are now."  
  
"I never really cared for anyone. And no one cared for me. It was surprising that Motoki stuck around me though. I just pushed people away, but he was so damn persistent."  
  
I laughed, "Oh yea, that's Motoki, he never settles for anything but his goal.....Mamoru… don't you ever wonder about your parents?"  
  
His face took on a slightly pained look.  
  
"You don't have to answer that, I was just wondering." I said feeling slightly guilty for stirring up old memories.  
  
"No, it's okay. See I always wonder about my parents who they were, where they would be if they were still alive. I always longed for a person to act like my mother. I never had anyone to hold my hand, to sit me in their lap and tell stories to, I never had anyone to tuck me in. I always wonder about my parents."  
  
'I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes I'd take you way'  
  
He looked so pained as he talked, I know I could never understand the depths of his pain and suffering. I would never really know what it felt like in his shoes.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru-san I shouldn't have asked. I didn't know it would hurt you so to speak about it."  
  
He nodded solemnly, "Yea it hurts to talk about it, but its better when I get it all out."  
  
'If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares'  
  
I stood up, "Mamoru-san I have to go it's getting late."  
  
He stood up too, I gave him a hug,   
"Mamoru-san I want you to know you can always talk to me. Despite all the things I have said in the past, not to mention the things I've thrown. I do care."   
I looked up at him, 'Oh how I loved those beautiful midnight blue eyes.'  
  
He looked down at me and smiled,   
"Usagi, I'll walk you home. But I'm going to drop you off a couple of houses down. Because well, not many things scare me but your father, well he's on the top of my 'Stay away from' list!"  
  
I laughed, "Okay, thank you."  
  
We started on the walk to my house. I love being around him I feel so protected. He radiates this power that I love about him. He can be so sensitive and caring. I think I'm falling in love with him.  
  
'I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
You hand's all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me   
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone'  
  
"Well Usagi, there's your house, I'll wait here until you're safely inside, kay?"  
  
I smiled, "Thank you Mamo-chan!" I kissed him on the cheek and ran all the way to my house. I opened the door and ran up to my room, my heart pounding the whole way there. I couldn't believe what I had just done!  
  
Luna jumped onto my bed.  
"What's up Usagi? You're all flushed," asked the cat licking her paw.  
  
"Nothing Luna, I just ran up here that's all."  
  
"Do I really look that stupid Usagi?"  
  
"Forget it Luna!"  
  
The cat hissed and jumped out off the bed and onto the window sill, "Whatever, I'm gonna go see Artemis."  
  
"Don't stay out too late!" I yelled after her.  
  
'Usagi! What's wrong with you? This is Luna, not anyone else!' I giggled at the thought.  
  
I smiled and crawled into bed, 'I'm gonna have great dreams tonight!!'  
  
I woke up at 10:00 am. I crawled out of bed, 'Great another bad hair day.' I thought looking in my mirror. I brushed my hair, 100 strokes on both sides.  
'Maybe its not as bad as I thought!'  
I walked over to my closet and picked out an outfit and changed, I ran downstairs.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm going to the arcade, I'll be back before dark," I called running out the door.  
  
I ran down the streets of Tokyo at my usual pace, (like Beryl was chasing me).  
  
I bounded through the arcade, "Hey Motoki!"  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan, what can I get for you?"  
  
"Just a chocolate shake please," I requested and looked around the arcade.  
  
I noticed Mamoru sitting on a stool a couple down from mine. He was so lost in his thoughts with the most sorrow filled eyes I have ever seen.  
  
Motoki brought me my shake and saw the direction of my gaze.  
  
"I advise you don't upset him today, it's the anniversary of his parent's death, he's sad enough already."  
  
"You're a great friend Motoki, you're always looking out for him. Don't think he takes you for granted, he appreciates it." I smiled and devoured my shake.  
  
I scooted down a few stools. Mamoru didn't notice, if he did he didn't show it.  
  
"Hey Mamoru-san," I greeted softly.  
  
He looked over and nodded.  
  
I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Mamoru-san do you want to talk about it? I find it helps. I'm really sorry, I lost my grandma when I was little, I know its not the same…but it still hurt."  
  
Mamoru looked over once again,   
"Can we go for a walk? It's too noisy in here."  
  
I nodded, "Sure lets go."  
  
Mamoru put on his coat and we walked out of the arcade.  
  
Mamoru and I just walked in silence for a while.  
  
"See, today's the anniversary of my parent's death."  
  
I nodded, "Yea I know, Motoki-san told me."  
  
"Yea well I usually spend this day alone, at times I'm furious that I survived the crash and they didn't; I could trade my life for theirs anyday. At least they had each other, I have no one."  
  
'If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares'  
  
"Don't say that Mamoru, I'm sure they wouldn't want you to say that. There's no way you could have changed what happened. It wasn't your fault they didn't live. And don't ever say you don't have anyone. Look at Motoki-san he loves you. He's always looking out for you, he's always cared and you know it. If I didn't know better I'd say he was your brother he cares so much. And Mamoru-san... I care."  
  
I said the last part softly I wasn't sure how he would react.  
  
"Do you care Usagi?"  
  
"Of course I do Mamoru-san, I don't give this much time to people I don't care about," I said smiling.  
  
He laughed, "Thanks that makes me feel better."  
  
'All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh yea,'  
  
Luna came and rubbed against my legs signaling me we had trouble.  
  
"Mamoru-san I have to go. Hope you feel better!"  
  
I gave him a hug and ran off.   
  
"What is it Luna?"   
  
"We have Nephrite in the woods, hurry duck into the alley and transform!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" I yelled.  
  
I ran into the woods as Jupiter attacked, Mars was already down.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Yelled Jupiter.  
  
"Hehehe, you think you will get me that easy?" As he said that he shot a blast of dark energy at her.  
  
"Bubble Spray," yelled Mercury.  
  
Nephrite absorbed it with the crystal and blasted her.  
  
A rose came out of the air and hit Nephrite's hand, where he was gathering energy for a blast.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen," I yelled and smiled.  
  
'I'm so happy Mamo-chan came.'  
  
'If you want to   
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there   
And all you wanted was somebody who cares'  
  
"Argh! I'm gonna get you for this," raged Nephrite.  
  
He threw several energy balls at Tuxedo Kamen, but Tuxedo Kamen successfully dodge them all.  
  
The more Tuxedo Kamen dodged the angrier Nephrite got.  
  
I ran over to Jupiter to see if she was all right.  
  
"Sailor Moon help Tuxedo Mask, we don't know if he's friend or foe but don't let Nephrite get him!"  
  
I nodded as I tuned around I saw Tuxedo Kamen get hit by a ball of energy in the arm.  
  
He fell onto the ground clutching his arm.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" I yelled, now I was angry. "Don't hurt Tuxedo Kamen! MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
  
I hit Nephrite. He screamed in pain.  
  
"This isn't over! I will get you both." He yelled furiously disappearing into a portal.  
  
"Thank you Sailormoon," said Tuxedo Kamen getting ready to leave, "I didn't know you cared."  
  
I walked over to him.  
  
"I'll always care Mamo-chan."  
  
He gasped, I saw a flicker of shock in his eyes, despite the mask.  
  
"You know."  
  
"Of course I know, I'm not as air headed as I seem. And Mamoru-san I'll always be here, and I'll always care!"  
  
He smiled at me and turned to leave, "Oh and Usagi, I'll see you tomorrow."   
And he disappeared into the night.  
  
I smiled, I don't know why but I had wished he would know it was me.  
  
'Please tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey people! All done! What do you think? Good? Bad? Please leave feedback! Either review, post a message or email me at Sitara867@hotmail.com Thankies!! I hope you all enjoyed!  
Ja,  
Chocolate Star 


End file.
